Indie Horror vs Slashers
Summary Welcome to a brand new episode of Rewind Rumble we have a fight between the indie horror games and Slashers For team Indie Horror we have Freddy Fazbear, Baldi, and Bendy For team Slashers we have Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Michael Myers. Today we Rewind Rumble Indie Horror Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of the FNAF series he is possessed by a haunted spirit and tries to stuff the night guard in a suit, he can shut down when the time hits 6 AM.... Baldi Baldi is the teacher in Baldi's Basics he is in a schoolhouse and makes the player do math and if the player gets one math question wrong he gets mad and chases the player with a ruler. Baldi also has space manipulation and can go in rage mode Bendy Bendy is a villain inspired by Mickey Mouse, Bendy is an ink demon who started as a cartoon and than his drawing fell into an ink machine and he came into reality he can manipulate ink, can regenerate after being blown to bits, and can turn into beast Bendy, Bendy's one weakness is that if the ink machine gets destroyed he will be erased from existence Slashers Freddy Krueger Frederick Charles"Freddy" Krueger is a character from the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He first appeared in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street as a burnt serial killer who uses a gloved hand with razors to kill his victims in their dreams, causing their deaths in the real world as well. In the dream world, he is a powerful force and almost completely invulnerable. However, whenever Freddy is pulled into the real world, he has normal human vulnerabilities. Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees is the main character from the Friday the 13th series. He first appeared in Friday the 13th as the young son of camp cook-turned-killer Mrs. Voorhees, in which he was portrayed by Ari Lehman. Created by Victor Miller, with contributions by Ron Kurz, Sean S. Cunningham and Tom Savini, Jason was not originally intended to carry the series as the main antagonist. The character has subsequently been represented in various other media, including novels, video games, comic books, and a crossover film with another iconic horror film character, Freddy Krueger Michael Myers Michael Myers is a fictional character from the Halloween series of slasher films. He first appears in John Carpenter's Halloween as a young boy who murders his sister, Judith Myers, and then, fifteen years later, returns home to Haddonfield to murder more teenagers. In the original Halloween, the adult Michael Myers, referred to as The Shape in the closing credits, was portrayed by Nick Castle for most of the film, with Tony Moran and Tommy Lee Wallace substituting in the final scenes. The character was created by Debra Hill and John Carpenter and has appeared in ten films, as well as novels, multiple video games, and several comic books. Pre-Fight And Now this battle will take place in throughout the entire universe so they fight each other in many locations and there is no prep time Its time To Rewind Rumble Fight “You got it! Great job!” A very enthusiastic voice said. A teacher. He gave the student a quarter for his good work and smiled. Something seemed off though, especially when he heard the child sliced up into ribbons. He looked around and saw a man in a mask with a machete in hand. This was Jason. Baldi got a bit mad and smacked his ruler. Jason just lumbered foward, ready to fight. 3, 2, 1, GO! Baldi smacked Jason into the next room and tossed a bottle at him, shattering it all over Jason as he bled out and tried to slice Baldi apart. He dodged and choked Jason before shoving the ruler in his eye and twisting it like he would to unlock a door. Blood everywhere, Jason took it out and healed up before grabbing Baldi. “You’re not a very good student...” He tried to breathe, but Jason choked him even more before doing something brutal. He grabbed a shard of the bottle from earlier, shoved it in Baldi’s mouth and made him chew it. He then shoved his machete in Baldi’s mouth and....nope. He was dead. Jason wandered off elsewhere, finished with his work. K.O! Freddy Fazbear is walking around in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Krueger shows up and does not know why he was sent here. Fazbear starts to jump at Krueger as Krueger dodges the attack. 3,2,1 GO! Fazbear tackles Krueger as Krueger uses his razor glove and slices Fazbear to the chest and it did make Fazbear lose some of his sparks, Fazbear pounds Krueger to the ground and kicks him to the chest as blood starts coming out of Krueger Krueger gets mad and shoves his glove to Fazbear's stomach and than he chops Fazbear's head off to see the animatronic's body explode. K.O! Michael Myers was walking around in Joey Drew Studios area where the Bendy and The Ink Machine are located. Bendy shows up as a puddle of ink in front of Michael Myers. Than the ink puddle fully shows Bendy. 3,2,1 GO! Bendy starts circling around Michael Myers and Bendy creates some small ink creatures. Michael Myers finally finds where Bendy is going to be and stabs Bendy to the neck with his knife spurting ink out. Bendy screams and goes back into a ink puddle, Bendy summons some of his little ink demons and Michael Myers slices all the ink minions with his knife. Bendy turns into a giant and grabs Michael Myers and rips Myers into pieces. K.O! Bendy starts rushing towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and sees that Fazbear is taken out by Krueger. Bendy gets mad and tackles Krueger to the ground. 3,2,1 GO! Krueger slices Bendy to the chest but Bendy regenerated it since his body is made out ink, he dodges Freddy's attack and summons 5 ink demons to attack Freddy Krueger, The ink demons all use ink around Krueger and Bendy turns into the monster Bendy. Monster Bendy smacks Krueger down to the ground and uses his ink minions to drown Krueger in ink. Krueger dies from drowning in ink. K.O! Jason saw this and got his machete ready. It was time to put this thing down....FOR GOOD! 3, 2, 1, GO! Monster Bendy tried to corrode Jason, but he hacked his way through it. Bendy, shocked, saw his hand cut off. He tried to heal up and rammed Jason all the way into his ink station. Jason was rammed though zeveral walls before he sliced his way into a room. The ink machine. Before Bendy reached the room Jason was in, he felt something...odd. He felt two pulses in him, but then he started to be vaporized. Bendy charged into the room as Jason protected himself. Bendy smashed Jason to pieces, except...it was the ink machine. He saw tapes recording of THE END and died off in a bright light. Jason ran out of there, watching the place as it lit on fire. He walked off, done with his work entirely. K.O! Post-Analysis So the winner is team Slashers so lets discuss why they win So lets start off with Jason vs Baldi, Baldi has no chance of putting Jason down, Jason can handle pain From others, survived getting shot many times, and even hanging him won't even do enough, Baldi wields a ruler and he can get pushed around by large objects. Jason can keep up with Freddy Krueger and came back after death For Bendy vs Michal Myers, Bendy wins because Michael Myers does not know Bendy's weakness and if this battle had Prep Time there would be a different outcome, Bendy can survive being blown to bits and Bendy does warp reality in his cartoons but he can only do that if he could possibly pull Michael Myers to his cartoons and his ink makes it nigh impossible to kill him with physical attacks alone As for Bendy vs Freddy Krueger this is real world Freddy and Freddy doesn't have a lot of powers in the real world and he can only win if this was dream world Freddy. If Freddy was in the dream world he would have one shotted Bendy. As for Bendy vs Jason, Jason wins because of his ressurection ability and it took place in Bendy's world and with the ink machine destroyed Bendy would no longer exist Conclusion The winner is Team Slashers If you want to see a 1v1 sudden death with Beast Bendy vs Jason comment down "Sudden Death" if this page gets 10 sudden death comments there will be a sudden death between Beast Bendy and JasonCategory:What If Battles Category:Horror vs Horror match ups Category:DBZyesMLPno ABL Category:Collabs Category:Completed Battles